Esta no soy yo
by antodiz24
Summary: Zoie Palmer desarrolla sentimientos por Anna y sufre al no poder demostrarle su amor. Si es mal resumen pero la historia es mejor
1. Chapter 1

Zoie tenía una buena vida cada día era más reconocida ya fuera por su papel de Lauren Lewis o por sus interpretaciones en las diferentes películas en la que aparecía, en su vida personal había alguien que la amaba, sus padres, hermana y sobrinos realmente tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, lo que una vez había soñado, bueno al menos eso era lo que muchos pensaban cuando la veían.

Hasta cierto punto era verdad pero había un secreto que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su alma, algo que le haría cambiar todo lo que poseía por tener, se había enamorado de su compañera de reparto Anna Silk, sabía que era algo imposible que era absurdo pensar que algún día seria para ella pero quien le explicaba a su corazón que lo que sentía era algo prohibido, que esa mujer estaba tan lejos de ella como la luna misma.

Cada día que pasaba el sentimiento crecía más y más, apenas si podía controlar sus acciones, sus miradas, sus pensamientos, cuando los entrevistaban ella procuraba estar tan lejos de ella como fuera posible porque la enloquecía el aroma de su champo, de su perfume hasta el de su sudor.

Al principio pensó que era una simple atracción, Anna es una mujer por demás guapa y muy sexy, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una situación incontrolable, algo que le hacía amar las escenas a grabar pero al mismo tiempo odiarlas, era una tortura besarla, tocarla o simular que le hacia el amor, pero era la única manera de tenerla como estaba segura que nunca la tendría.

En la tercera temporada compartieron escenas que por poco le provocan un infarto, fueron tan intimas que descubrió en Anna un pequeño lunar en la espalda baja o que cuando besaba su cuello por debajo del oído un escalofrío la recorría o que en la mayoría de las tomas era ella la que tenía que ayudarla a relajarse e invitarla a ir un poco más haya, y claro que lo fueron sobre todo en los primeros capítulos de esa temporada.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que lo que sentía era algo más, que cada vez que la besaba se entregaba ella y no Lauren, que disfrutaba tanto el contacto de la morena que le pedía casi suplicaba ensayar las escenas, fue así donde ella tuvo que ayudar al director a montar las escenas de amor para que parecieran lo más real posible, así fue como acabo con una gran gripe por tener que bañarse con agua fría después de esas tomas.

Claro que quería a su pareja y nunca había querido sentir nada por su compañera de reparto y ahora amiga, pero había sucedido y ella luchaba día con día para poder detener el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento y muchas veces lo lograba y otras fracasaba miserablemente cuando eso sucedía se iba a nadar o al gym o sus clases de boxeo que habían ayudado a calmar sus ansias.

Ksenia Solo se había percatado de algunas cosas y le había preguntado qué estaba pasando ella lo negó todo, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¿decirle que se había enamorado tan locamente de Anna que sentía que se moría cuando no estaban juntas y cuando lo estaban también o que su relación con Alex se estaba hundiendo peor que el Titanic?

Cuando grabaron el preshow para la temporada 4 Zoie no estaba en su mejor momento estaba cansada del viaje realizado para una conferencia y porque durante este y después de él había estado peleando con Alex, esa mujer era muy inteligente claro por eso se había enamorado de ella desde un principio bueno además de sus demás atributos, pero el tiempo en el que estuvieron fuera pero sobre todo cuando llegaron a su departamento la mujer le había reclamado su distanciamiento y la forma tan fría de comportarse, las cosas se salieron de control, los reclamos subieron de tono y comenzaron los gritos, Palmer había estado a punto de gritarle la verdad y que explotara la bomba pero no pudo hacerlo así que agarro sus llaves y se fue al estudio a grabar la entrevista.

Todos notaron que no estaba bien, llego un poco tarde y tan desencajada que a todos sorprendió, la habían visto seria, relajada, tensa, enojada y triste pero esto iba más haya de todas esas, sonrió sin felicidad cuando encendió la cámara, tomo la copa de vino que le ofrecieron la cual no soltó y pidió que llenaran varias veces, ese día en particular Anna se veía más hermosa que nunca su olor en verdad la estaba embriagando y las ganas de abrazarla y sentir que el mundo podía caer y no importaría mientras estuvieran juntas amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas, en un descanso puso la copa en la mesa y se metió al baño, cerró los ojos y se hecho en la cara agua, estaba entre la embriaguez y la cordura, entre las ganas de rendirse y ponerse a llorar y luchar por la relación con Alex, entre decirle a la morena que la amaba o ser su amiga.

Mientras se veía al espejo preguntándose que hacer tocaron a la puerta, eran Anna y Ksenia, le avisaron que pronto empezarían grabar.

- ¿te encuentras bien? Ambas morenas preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Zoie asintió – si lo un poco cansada.

Antes de salir del baño Anna la tomo del brazo—sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ya sea que quieras hablar o llorar, tomar lo que quieras.

La rubia asintió y murmuro un gracias, el toque de Anna se sentía como una quemadura y dolió mas de lo que podía aceptar.

Regresaron a la sala improvisada, la entrevista y todo lo demás siguió, al final Zoie estaba mas que mareada, se dirigió a su camerino y se recostó en el sofá con su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, esta noche no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba en realidad su vida no era lo que había planeado a pesar de obtener lo que había soñado.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus opiniones, y pues quien quiera leer adelante y sino hay muchos fics en los que pueden opinar.

El preshow había sido de lo mas extraño, todos habían llevado alguien de su familia la única que había llegado sola era ella, las preguntas, las respuestas y la interacción entre ellos había parecido de lo mas surrealista y luego estaba el adorable Sam el pequeño de la morena, la verdad era que no le agradaban mucho los niños mas que nada porque no sabia como tratarlos pero ese pequeño se la había ganado desde el primer día que lo vio y ahora en la entrevista le entraron una ganas irremediables de ser madre de un niño como ese, especialmente de ese pequeño.

-te sientes bien?

Una voz muy familiar pregunto desde la puerta,

-si

-no lo pareces.

-me siento bien, en verdad—Zoie dijo arrastrando las palabras

Ksenia rio y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Zo?

Quitándose la mano de la cara y viéndola directamente a los ojos—tuve una pelea con Alex antes de venir.

-oh… no te preocupes, ve a casa y soluciónalo ¿Por qué tiene solución verdad?

Sentándose en el sillón—no se, no se si sirva hablar.

La morena la abrazo—todo va salir bien, te voy a llevar a casa vas a sonreír y pedir perdón, vas aceptar las disculpas y al final tendrás una noche de pasión.

Separándose del abrazo—pero y mi carro, yo puedo manejar—tratándose de parar y volviendo a caer

-claro que no, te quiero y no deseo que te pase nada, ven vamos mañana lo recoges.

Solo ayudo a su amiga a parar y a llegar al carro, a decir verdad era muy divertida una borracha que a pesar de estar triste conservaba un muy buen humor mejor que en sus 5 sentidos.

Ksenia empezó a manejar cuando se aseguro de que su amiga estaba bien asegurada y mientras la conducía a su departamento la miraba de reojo, ella sabia que pasaba a decir verdad todos la intuían, Zoie se había enamorado de Anna.

Ella se dio cuenta por como la veía, por como se apartaba después de cada escena, por todo pero lo que no se imaginaba era la intensidad de ese amor, ella esperaba que fuera algo pasajero, algo ligero, algo que pasa por convivir tano tiempo pero al parecer se había equivocado, su amiga estaba sufriendo y no sabia como ayudarla, lamentablemente era algo que solo Zoie podía solucionar, la solución la heriría no importa cual fuera.

Al poco rato llegaron al departamento de la rubia, la morena la ayudo a bajar y entrar a su casa, todo estaba oscuro, a pesar del ruido nadie salió a ver que pasaba así que Ksenia la llevo a su cuarto donde solo había sobre la cama una carta que de inmediato tomo Zoie, mientras la leía sus facciones fueron cambiando.

-me podrías dejar sola por favor

-pero…

Dándole una sonrisa—por favor

La morena se debatía entre irse o quedarse con su amiga pero sabia que la rubia necesitaba espacio así que decidió quedarse en la sala así si la necesitaba estaría cerca para poder apoyarla, en la recamara Zoie volvía a leer la carta, Alex la había dejado.

Se acerco a su al guardarropa y solo vio sus prendas se había llevado todo no había dejado ni el cepillo de su cabello, esto era peor que una mala comedia romántica lo peor es que a pasos agigantados se volvía un drama.

Zoie había caído en todos los clichés en los que una persona podía caer, se había enamorado a primera vista, se había enamorado de su amiga, claro era algo que todo el mundo había pasado sin importar tu credo, raza u orientación sexual, en algún momento de la vida todos habías caído enamorados de ese amigo, de esa amiga, claro que siempre había acabado mal para la mayoría de los incrédulos muy pocos eran dichosos de ser correspondidos y seguramente ella seria una de las pocas afortunadas.

Que se podía hacer en estos casos, alguien tendría la receta para este mal? Tal vez podía buscar la respuesta en un poema, una canción o una película o como la gente normal en el fondo de una botella.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cuál sería la solución? Seguramente ninguna de las anteriores, se paseaba por la recamara como león enjaulado, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y la ansiedad atacaba todo de ella, no importaba cuanto llorara o gritara el dolor y la confusión no se irían, en que momento de su vida se le había ocurrido fijarse en su compañera, en su amiga, habiendo tanta mujer hermosa tuvo que haber puesto sus ojos en ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo ni cuenta se dio en que momento sucedió, no podía recordarlo cuando menos lo pensó tenia sentimientos dentro de su corazón por Anna, trato de negarlos, de reprimirlos, de exorcizarlos pero nada funciono, cada que quería sacarlos de ella se aferraban más a su mente y a su alma era como estar en arenas movedizas entre más luchaba más se hundía y ahora estaba perdiendo todo.

Ksenia estaba recostada en el sillón grande frente a la tv viendo en bajo volumen una película, había tomado dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua seguramente su amiga las necesitaría después, más de una ocasión escucho el llanto y los lamentos de Zoie y todas esas veces quiso entrar y consolarla pero seguramente sería rechazada.

Zoie era una mujer dulce, alegre, responsable, amorosa, tímida, leal, divertida, una excelente amiga, una gran actriz, tenía millones de virtudes pero un gran defecto, no sabía expresar muy bien lo que sentía, no importa si era feliz, triste, enojada, su rostro parecía impasible solo una sonrisa se asomaba así que nadie sospecha de lo que en verdad pasaba en ella, seguramente por eso era tan buena actriz ahí explayaba todo lo que su corazón y su mente ocultaban.

La morena la admiraba y quería mucho casi como a una hermana mayor, era siempre divertido y refrescante estar a su lado, el humor seco los así morir de risa en más de una ocasión, además de que era tan atenta que a todos los hacía sentir únicos, en uno de los ensayos Ksenia tenía que recurrir a un recuerdo triste y doloroso para poder armar una escena, todos estaban recreando a sus respectivos personajes para aquel capitulo y ella para lograrlo recordaba los maltratos que recibió mientras estudiaba las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos que de inmediato oculto, años de práctica ocultándolo a sus padres, Zoie la vio y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó y la abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que no podía haber lugar más seguro que esos brazos fuertes.

Así era Zoie a veces tan tímida que daba risa, otras tan fuerte que imponía, tan sexy que podía hacer desmayar a más de uno, tan fría que congelaba medio set, tan cariñosa que tenías ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla, si esa mujer era muchas cosas pero la pasión ardía dentro de sus venas todo el mundo podía verlo.

Ahora en la sala escuchando el dolor en carne viva de esa mujer especial se preguntó porque las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles, porque nos fijábamos en quien no debíamos, que parte del cerebro o del corazón controlaban aquellos impulsos, como podía ayudarla?, en ese momento estaba segura que si Zoie le pidiera que le arrancara en corazón sin pensarlo lo haría, ahora también las lágrimas la atacaban, la única persona que podía ayudarla estaba ahora acostando a su bebe o acurrucada junto a su esposo.

Zoie estaba completamente segura que amor no tenía que doler pero ahí estaba sufriendo sintiendo como todo le dolía y se preguntaba si en verdad estaba tan enamorada de Anna o era el anhelo de no poder tenerla.

Le habían dicho que el amor solo llega una vez en la vida y ella pensaba que ya le había llegado al lado de Alex, pero ahora parecía que eso también era mentira todo en ese momento lo era, un dolor palpitante en la cabeza la ataco se sentó el suelo recargada en la puerta y con las manos sobre la cara.

Había días en los que tenía ganas de decirle todo a Anna, de gritar a los 4 vientos lo que sentía pero sabía que el hacerlo solo provocaría daño a esa mujer que tanto quería y era por ese amor que jamás le provocaría ningún dolor así que lo mejor era callar, aunque doliera, verla feliz aunque no fuera con ella era lo mejor que le podía dar la vida.

Su corazón estaba equivocado al amarla, al querer a una mujer casada y con un hijo pero que importaba seguramente siempre iba a quererla sin importar como terminaría esta historia.

Ksenia al no oír más ruido se acercó con cuido al cuarto y al tratar de abrirlo se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba ahí sentada así que ella decidió hacer lo mismo pero del otro lado.

-Zo te traigo una aspirina

-gracias pero no me hace falta

-¿Cómo estás?

-pensé que te habías ido

-te dije que te cuidaría, así que no me voy a ir

-gracias pero—

-no digas nada por favor, solo deja que me quede

-no estoy en condiciones, no me encuentro bien

-lo sé, lo se

El silencio las envolvio


End file.
